1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to support devices for lights and, more particularly, to a support and enclosure structure for fluorescent light bulbs which includes an elongated hollow tube having opposite ends, an outer wall and an inner volume, at least one ventilation opening extending through the outer wall for permitting air flow between the inner volume of the tube and the surrounding environment for cooling of the fluorescent light bulb held within the tube, end caps mounted on opposite ends of the tube which engage the opposite ends of a fluorescent light bulb and support the light bulb within the inner volume of the tube free of contact with the outer wall of the tube and the tube being constructed of a generally rigid, at least partially translucent material such that light emitted by the fluorescent light bulb is viewable through the outer wall of the elongated hollow tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluorescent lights are used in many different situations for lighting purposes. In general, the standard fluorescent lamp design includes a generally hollow airtight glass tube which is filled with an inert gas such as Argon with the outer wall of the glass tube being coated with a phosphor substance and further includes a pair of electrodes mounted at opposite ends of the airtight tube. When the fluorescent light is turned on and current is passed through the electrodes, both electrode filaments heat up very quickly, boiling off electrons, which ionize the gas in the tube, thus establishing an electrical arc which excites mercury atoms held within the tube, thus triggering the illumination process. Of course, there are other types of fluorescent light bulbs and fluorescent light fixtures, but each of them have in common a phosphor-coded translucent glass tube in which the inert gas is held. The problem with most fluorescent lights, and, in particular, fluorescent light bulbs, is this glass tube which is very prone to breakage during installation or removal of the fluorescent bulb from the fluorescent light fixture. There is therefore a need for a support and protection structure which can be used in connection with fluorescent light bulbs to provide an easy-to-handle structure which may be quickly and easily fitted into a light fixture while significantly reducing the chance for breakage of the bulb.
Another problem encountered in the use of fluorescent light bulbs is the excessive amount of heat which can be emitted by the bulb, particularly in the case of the currently available high-intensity fluorescent light bulbs. Unless the heat generated by the bulb is allowed to dissipate, the lifespan of the fluorescent bulb may be severely compromised which detracts from the usefulness of the fluorescent bulb and makes operation of the unit that much more expensive. It has further been found that the heat dissipation problems encountered with fluorescent light bulbs being used with standard lighting fixtures are exacerbated when the air space surrounding the light bulb is restricted, as would occur if the bulb were contained within a protective enclosure or the like. There is therefore a need for ventilation openings in the walls of any enclosing structure which will permit the heat generated by the high-intensity fluorescent bulb to be quickly and easily dissipated. Another beneficial feature of fluorescent bulbs is that they may be, in general, quickly and easily removed and replaced upon the bulb burning out. However, removal and replacement of the fluorescent bulb entails some degree of danger due to the elongated glass tube which comprises the fluorescent light bulb, as the elongated glass tube is easily shattered and broken by any type of contact or excessive stress. Furthermore, the ease with which the fluorescent light bulb may be removed and replaced is almost entirely dependent on the location of the fluorescent light fixture, and, in the event of the fluorescent light fixture being in a fairly inaccessible area, removal and replacement of a bulb can be very difficult. Removal and replacement of the bulb is facilitated, however, if the connection of the bulb to the light fixture is improved and, furthermore, the removal and replacement of the fluorescent bulb is greatly simplified if a connection to the fluorescent fixture ballast is made easier. There is therefore a need for a support and enclosure structure for a fluorescent light bulb which can be quickly and easily removed from a light fixture and which may be quickly and easily connected to the ballast of the light fixture once the fluorescent bulb is mounted within the light fixture.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved support and enclosure structure for fluorescent lights.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a support and enclosure structure for fluorescent lights which includes an elongated hollow tube having opposite ends, an outer wall and an inner volume and end caps which mount to opposite ends of the hollow tube, the end caps engaging and supporting a fluorescent light bulb therebetween to support the light bulb within the inner volume of the hollow tube without contacting the outer wall of the tube.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a support and enclosure structure for fluorescent lights which includes at least one ventilation opening extending through the outer wall for permitting air flow between the inner volume of the tube and the surrounding environment for cooling of the fluorescent light bulb held there within.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a support and enclosure structure for fluorescent lights which may be quickly and easily mounted within a fluorescent light fixture and which can be connected to the fluorescent light fixture ballast after the support and enclosure structure is mounted therewithin.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a support and enclosure structure for fluorescent lights in which the hollow tube is constructed of a generally rigid, at least partially translucent material such that light emitted by a fluorescent light bulb held within the tube generally radiates through the outer wall of the tube into the surrounding environment.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a support and enclosure structure for fluorescent lights which is relatively simple to manufacture and is safe and efficient in use.